


Picture Perfect

by Dream_wia_dream



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: twinspiration, Humor, M/M, Multi, Pegging, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_wia_dream/pseuds/Dream_wia_dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins make a bet about Ron’s love life which they both end up winning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Twin Stuff Fest at [twinspiration](http://twinspiration.livejournal.com) on LJ. Based on a prompt: _One of the Tweasleys loses a wager with the other and as his forfeit has to perform in some XXX wizarding photos._
> 
> Originally posted April 14, 2007

"What did you do to me?"

Fred and George had ducked behind the counter the moment Ron burst into the store.

"Just a little thing…" Fred shouted, scuttling to change position as Ron began to lob products from the front of the joke shop at the pair. Hiding behind a glass counter seemed to be a bit ineffectual.

"Don’t worry; it will fade by tea time, tomorrow." George laughed, rolling in the opposite direction. "Oi, stick to the cheap stuff if you’re gonna tear up the shop," he shouted in response to the rain of purple putrification pellets Ron had released.

"Don’t worry?! Just a little thing!? I’m green all over!" Ron shouted back, taking aim with a handful of puking pastilles. "With purple stripes up my front! And purple dots on my arse!"

Fred grinned at George. "Oh really? That is a most interesting color combination, little brother. It would make one wonder how exactly you’ve spent your afternoon."

The cursing and flying objects stopped.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked quietly, "How exactly did you turn me green and purple?"

The twins stood, surreptitiously casting a shield charm in case the throwing began again.

"We just made a little bet…"

"You see, Forge here thought that Hermione was your one true love…" George wrapped his left arm around his twin, moving him slowly toward the stockroom.

"While Gred wagered that it was Harry you were after…" Fred wrapped his right arm around George, following.

"Seems as if we underestimated our little brother…" Barely one step away now.

"So…Little Ronniekins, now would you like to tell us in whose bed you spend your afternoon?" The twins jumped and rolled, landing inside the protection of the stock room.

They glanced back at the door, expecting hurled curses…or at the very least a couple of dungbombs to follow them through the door. But all they heard was silence from the front of the shop.

Cautiously they peered out the door to see Ron, standing open-mouthed and blushing bright red in the middle of the store. "How…how did you know? Hermione is going to kill me when they find out…if she knows…that you know…that we all…she’s going to yell. And throw things. And she’ll never do that to me again." Ron was murmuring to himself.

"Wait, you…all three TOGETHER?" Fred whooped, running forward to clap his brother on the shoulder in congratulations. "We figured that you just had a shag with ‘em separately."

"You’ve definitely gone up in our book, brother," George called. "But wait, Freddie, didn’t we set purple to be Hermione? I can understand you being green all over for trading off with Harry. And the purple stripes up your front for our little Hermy…but how did you get purple dots on your…"

Ron glared at George, then flushed bright red once again.

"She never!" Fred gasped. "You let Hermione… well, bugger me!"

"No, she buggered me," Ron whispered. "And when I have to tell her why I turned all these colors, what you’ve done… I’m never going to live this down, am I?"

Fred looked at George before they started in tandem, "We shall honor your name in the halls of kink from now until the end of time..."

"...you’ve had a wild, threesome with your two best friends," Fred continued. "We bow before thee..."

"...AND you convinced prim little Hermione to ride you? Mate, you are our hero," George concluded.

Ron looked up finally, grinning at the pair for a moment before his face fell. "We’ve got dinner with mum tonight. How am I going to explain all this?" he groaned, gesturing at the bright colors swirling over his body.

"No worries, little bro…I’m sure you can come up with a suitably heroic story to account for ‘em," Fred chuckled.

"Yeah, you can tell her you got ‘em rescuing a wild Fangorian kitten from a tree," George said, laughing.

"Yeah, you try coming up with an excuse when all you can think is ‘Don’t mention Harry or Hermione’. And mum always knows when I’m lying." Ron sighed. "It’s going to be a long dinner."

Ron turned and left the shop, muttering possible excuses under his breath, and shaking his head.

"Say hello to Hermione for us," the twins called out. "And tell Harry what a lucky bastard he is, too."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Aren’t you glad now that we stayed home, rather than face mum’s wrath at dinner?" Fred asked, sliding his feet into his brother’s lap as he settled on the couch.

George absentmindedly dragged his fingers along the arch of Fred’s foot, gently pressing against the tendons. "Mmm…still, it woulda been fun to watch Ronnie splutter and make excuses."

"Oh, Georgie, keep that up. That’s brilliant," Fred moaned, pressing his foot more firmly against his brother’s questing fingers. "Still, he’d probably just blame us anyway. Ohhhh, more." Fred purred as George picked his foot up in both hands beginning a massage.

"You are such a cat, you know that?" George laughed as he rubbed along a tense calf muscle. "You purr for me when I stroke you."

"Stroke me a little higher there, and I’ll do more than purr for you." Fred laughed, shifting his hips up to emphasize his point.

George shifted around until he was stretched over his brother’s body. "Pet you like this?" George asked, threading his fingers in his brother’s hair, softly scraping his nails along Fred’s scalp brought a soft moan.

"Georgie, c’mere," Fred whispered, fumbling to thread his fingers around his brother’s neck. "Need you. Kiss me," Fred stuttered, pulling George’s head down until their lips met.

"Want you." George smiled and whispered, leaning back to tease Fred’s open mouth with his tongue. "Got you," he laughed before crashing their mouths together in a dueling kiss.

Fred moaned again as he trailed his hands down his brother’s back to grasp his hips. Grunting, he pulled George down to meet his upthrust hips. He mumbled happily as he slid his hands underneath loose waistbands to grasp warm flesh.

"Off," Fred said, pulling back.

"You want I should leave?" George asked, a confused look gathering.

"No, prat. Take these off. Want your skin," Fred emphasized, tugging once again at the fabric covering George’s hips.

"Mmmm. Naked time. OK, Freddie, you too," George said happily.

Shifting around he pulled off his pants and Fred’s quickly followed. Shirts were ripped off and flung across the room. Soon all that was left on the couch was freckled skin sliding against freckled skin.

"Naked time. My favorite time of day." Fred grinned as George settled back down atop him.

"Mine, too," George enthused as he leaned forward, placing a kiss on the tip of his twin’s nose. Ignoring Fred’s grunt of protest, he leaned back, looking over his twin. "You are gorgeous."

"You’re only saying that to fish for a compliment, dear twin of mine," Fred laughed.

"No, I really mean it, Freddie. I don’t think I’m anything special, but you are truly beautiful," George said softly, stroking his fingers across his brother’s cheek.

"Kiss me again, Georgie," Fred whimpered. "I need you."

"Ah. Not yet. I do believe I’d like to collect on our bet now," George said, standing and making his way across the room to pick up a camera lying on the table.

Fred sat up with a puzzled look on his face. "What do you mean? We both lost that bet. Ronnie was green AND purple."

"Ah…dear brother. I only bet that Ron would shag Harry. And he did. Therefore I win the bet." George laughed, gesturing with the camera.

Fred sat up quickly, pulling an afghan lying along the back of the couch over him. "But he shagged Hermione, so I won the bet."

"We both win, so we both get our forfeit." George smiled, and pointed the camera at Fred. "C’mon now. You promised I could have some pictures of you if I won. You aren’t getting shy on me now are you?"

Fred stuck out his tongue and blew a raspberry as George took the picture. Fred stood, wrapping the blanket around him as he made a grab for George’s camera. George danced back out of Fred’s reach snapping another picture as the blanket slipped revealing Fred’s freckled arse.

"Ah, nice bumshot, dear brother. Do you want these all to be action shots?" George laughed, dashing past his brother. "C’mon, let’s go into the bedroom, the lighting is MUCH better in there."

Fred stood in the living room shaking his head. George did have a point. George had bet that Ron was shagging Harry, and Fred agreed to pose for some pictures if it were true. But George had agreed that they had both won. That meant he’d get his own prize when this was over. ‘Oh yes, this could turn out to be a very fun night after all,’ Fred thought as he ran into the bedroom they shared.

"Do with me as you will!" Fred shouted dramatically as he threw off his covering blanket and jumped onto the bed they shared. Crawling toward the headboard on his hands and knees, he thrust his bum up and looked provocatively back over his shoulder at George.

Fred whimpered and collapsed forward on the bed as he noticed the outfit George was holding up. "Georgie, no, please. I’ll wear that Muggle cheerleader thing for you another time. I don’t want pictures of that!"

George smiled and gestured at the red and white outfit in his hand. He heard a gasp from his brother as the skirt and sweater turned into a series of leather straps. George grinned as he held up the leather, gesturing for Fred to stand. "I think that this will be better for our pictures."

"You want to tie me up and take pictures of me?" Fred moaned, "Where’s the fun in that if I can’t move around?"

"Nope, this won’t tie you up. It’s an outfit. I think you will look even more beautiful with this dark leather wrapped around your pale skin." George set part of the outfit on the bed as he grabbed Fred’s hand to pull him close. With a quick jerk, Fred tumbled against his brother, moaning as he felt their erections brush.

George trailed the ends of the leather across Fred’s back, delighting in the shiver the motion caused. Thrusting his hips forward George whispered to Fred, "And I know what the feel of leather against your bare skin does, brother mine. I want you hot and hard in these pictures. I want to have something wonderful to keep me company when we’re apart."

"Whe-when are we – dammit Georgie – when are we ever apaaart?" Fred groaned, feeling George pressed along his front and the leather teasing his back.

Stepping back, George untangled the leather straps. What he was holding was meant to be pants, strapped around his brother’s firm thighs; these pants would leave his favorite parts still easily accessible. George secured the first strap around Fred’s waist, looping the ends together in a slipknot. With a grin, he stepped back to admire the leather dangling down his brother’s legs.

Fred looked down at the straps and ties hanging to each side. "Do you know what you’re doing, George?" He looked skeptically at the loose thongs, unable to tell how they were to fasten.

"Of course I know what I’m doing, brother." George smiled as he knelt in front of Fred. George blew a puff of warm air at the erection hanging in front of him and bit back a giggle as Fred’s knees gave for a moment. Unable to resist, he leaned forward, sucking the tip of Fred’s prick between his lips. Releasing his brother with a pop he murmured, "Mmm…delicious."

George took a moment to look at the arrangement of straps. The strap fastened around Fred’s waist had bands of leather running down each leg to his knee. These bands had several straps that were made to wrap around each thigh, in a criss-crossing pattern before fastening back to the main band on the outside.

George nudged Fred’s feet apart, widening his stance. With smart, deft fingers, he quickly laced Fred into the crossed straps of leather. As the final strap was tied into place, he leaned forward to leave a final suckling kiss on the tip of Fred’s hard cock.

Standing, George licked his lips with a flourish. "You look good enough to eat, Freddie."

Fred moaned incoherently, collapsing backwards onto the bed with the slightest push. His fingers crept up to wrap around his cock, and were batted away quickly by George.

"No, no, Fred. That belongs to me. You belong to me," George scolded. "Now, it’s time to take some pictures. Get up on the bed and roll onto your tummy for me."

Fred mumbled through the haze of lust, and scrambled to obey his brother. "Wha-" Fred’s voice cracked. He cleared his throat to try again, "What about the rest of this?" He gestured to the remaining pile of leather lying on the bed beside him.

"Ah, I think we’ll leave that for later," George said, pushing the leather top off the bed completely, "You look beautiful like this."

Fred lay on the bed, pillowing his cheek on his folded hands so he could watch George. George stroked one hand softly down Fred’s back, leaving a collection of goose bumps in its wake before picking up the camera and beginning to shoot once again.

"Fred, you are fantastic," George enthused as he leaned close to get a shot of Fred’s sly grin. "Spread your legs a bit for me," George directed as he swung around to Fred’s feet to take a picture from that viewpoint.

George paused momentarily, admiring the swell of his brother’s arse, and the soft set of bollocks he could just see peeking out of the shadows beneath Fred’s body. George leaned forward, placing a suckling kiss on Fred’s left buttock, as he reached beneath his brother’s body, dragging Fred’s hard cock backward between his legs.

Fred moaned as his own weight pressed his hard cock into the mattress. "Georgie, fuck that hurts," Fred moaned as he heard the camera snap.

George took pity on his brother’s pressing problem, as his own cock throbbed along with Fred’s moans. Flipping his brother over, George sat between his twin’s legs, shooting picture after picture of his flushed front.

"What did I say? Beautiful." George breathed the words, gazing down at his brother.

In a flash, George had tossed the camera to the side, and slowly slid his body up Fred’s. Both men groaned to feel heated flesh pressed against heated flesh.

George scrambled to the bedside table to grab his wand. With a softly murmured charm, the camera began to float around the entwined pair, taking pictures on its own.

"Mmm…Freddie, now I have both hands free and I can concentrate on you."

George sat back, and brought Fred’s legs together. He straddled Fred’s thighs, feeling the leather bite into the skin of his thighs as he ground down.

"Fuck, Freddie. Feels so good," George moaned, rocking forward with small movements until he could feel his brother’s cock nestled between his arsescheeks. Leaning forward, George pressed his own neglected erection into the soft hairs lining his brother’s abdomen.

Fred reached up, grabbing George, and pulling their mouths together. They began sucking and biting at each other’s lips and tongues as they writhed against each other.

"Fuck me, Georgie," Fred gasped; reaching between their bodies to George’s trapped erection.

George leaned forward, grabbing a tube of lube they kept hidden amongst the pillows at the head of their bed. Before Fred realized what was happening, George had reached back, slicking Fred’s cock and impaling himself on his twin’s erection.

"I’ll fuck you, Freddie. I’ll ride you so hard, you’ll pass out."

George quickly made good on his promises, raising up then plunging back down on Fred’s erection. Fred shouted at the feeling of being buried inside his twin with no preparation. The pair usually teased each other brutally with extended foreplay. This quick and dirty approach surprised Fred. What surprised him even more was how quickly he found himself ready to come.

Fred drew his feet up on the bed, so he could thrust into George as his brother bounced on top of him. The change in position brought Fred’s cock into a better position to slide along George’s prostate. George sat back, bracing one hand against Fred’s leather-bound thigh as the other wrapped around his own throbbing cock.

"Freddie. Freddie. Fuck. I’m gonna come," George gasped, grinding his hips down.

"Come for me George. C’mon. Come for me. Come on me." Fred gasped, snapping his hips up with greater force.

George arched his back, thrusting his hips downward. Collapsing back against Fred’s legs for support, he pointed his cock toward his brother’s chest as he came with a shout.

Fred groaned as he felt the hot spatter of semen across his chest and thrust one final time as he came deep inside his brother.

George groaned as he rolled sideways off his brother. Fred moaned as his muscles began to loosen, and pulled George against his side. Burying his face in the mop of red hair, darkened with sweat, Fred heard the winding click of the camera begin to slow.

"Mmm…love you, Georgie," Fred murmured into the crown of his brother’s head.

"Love you, Freddie," came the muffled response against his chest. George began to drift off to sleep as Fred poked him.

"Hey, no sleeping yet," Fred laughed. "It’s my turn."

"Your turn for what?" George yawned, snuggling closer to his brother.

"I believe we have my bet to resolve," Fred laughed. "You’d better get your arse out to the kitchen. I seem to remember a wager about Ron and Hermione and how you would eat a sundae off my arse. Shift it! My bum is hungry."

 _The End._


End file.
